


The Honeymoon Phase

by jujubiest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 I don't know her, Brief Eileen Appearance, Brief Sam Appearance, Buzzed sex, Car Sex, Date Nights, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone lives, Finale What Finale, Lime, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), established Destiel, honeymooning, no beta-readers we die like Jensen's phone every time a new episode of s16 drops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: Dean and Castiel are in love. In crazy, stupid, head-over-heels, till-death-do-us-part love. And there are no monsters to fight, no world-ending crises to stop, no confessions left to make...just the long road of the rest of their lives stretching out ahead of them.They make the most of it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	The Honeymoon Phase

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am in Google Keep Notes on my phone. It's a little smutty and a little sweet and totally outside my usual wheelhouse, but I like it. 15x20 never happened, they got a better ending and now they're all living happily ever after.

They go out for dinner and drinks every couple of weeks, just because. Dean tried to do somewhere fancy exactly one time, and they were both so uncomfortable and awkward that they left without even ordering drinks and got pizza in Lebanon instead. Now they go for pizza, or to bars, or for burgers, and that's just fine with both of them.

Dean doesn't drink to drown things anymore, but he's far from a teetotaler. He usually stops just at the sweet spot where he's smiley and clumsy and a tiny bit handsy under the table. Cas drives them home on those nights with a soft grin on his face as Dean nuzzles at his neck or slides an adventurous hand up his thigh.

Sometimes they make it home and drunk-stumble through the bunker, holding onto each other and knocking into things, whisper-giggling giddy and stupid with alcohol and love and the inherent adrenaline of sneaking around late at night. More than once they run into Sam and Eileen in the library, Dean hanging off Cas's shoulder and murmuring absolutely filthy suggestions into his ear loud enough that Sam can absolutely hear them.

Eileen smirks on these occasions and waggles her eyebrows at Cas as if to say _look at us with our hot boyfriends_. She never saw this side of Dean before, and it's equal parts heartwarming and hilarious. Sam rolls his eyes at Dean's antics, but he's always smiling. He loves seeing his brother this happy, even if he's definitely going to tease him about it in the morning.

Cas is usually the one to drag Dean off to bed, blushing furiously and smiling in that soft, private way that's only Dean's. Dean departs the library with a thumbs up or a pair of finger-guns, depending on whether the drinks of choice were whiskey or tequila-based. One of these days Sam is going to have his camera ready.

They bump into every wall and door on the way there, sometimes get sidetracked kissing in the hallway. The door to their room is the last obstacle. If it's shut firmly they fetch up against it, Cas pressing Dean into the wood and kissing him till his head is spinning and Dean is trying to climb Cas like a tree, touch and kiss and cover every inch of him. It takes a while to get the door open that way, with neither of them willing to pull back long enough to focus on the task.

Sometimes, though, the door has been left open and they fall through it, catch each other, stumble, trip, fall into bed together, hands fisted in shirts and soft laughter shared in the scant space between them. From there it's slower, languid kisses and careful removal of clothing and hands spread over warm skin. Dean has always been better at expressing himself physically than with words. He authors masterworks on Cas's body with his hands and lips and tongue and teeth, and Cas revels in every touch like it's their first and last.

The first time they did this Cas asked Dean what he wanted and Dean had breathed _anything, everything_ into the skin above his hipbone, no hesitation. And there has never been anything Cas wouldn't be happy to do so long as it was with Dean. So they've worked their way steadily through every fantasy the other could drum up, doing whatever feels right in the moment, anything and everything.

Dean wanted to use his hands, so he did. Cas wanted to use his mouth, so they did that, too. Dean wanted to feel Cas inside of him, something he had never done before despite plenty of drunken hookups in bar bathrooms and even seedier places over the years. So Cas did some research, and they gave it a try, Cas taking his time to stretch Dean open slow and torturously sweet while Dean clutched at the bedsheets and begged him to _Jesus, Cas, fuck me already, please_.

There were plenty of fantasies yet to be explored on both sides, but sometimes it was fun to repeat their favorites, too. Dean likes to take Cas into his mouth and go slowly, holding the base of his cock in a firm grip and looking up at him the entire time until Cas is flushed and needy and nearly begging. Cas likes sitting up, back against the headboard and Dean in his lap, held close and eyes locked as they come apart in each other's arms. And as good as the sex is--and it always is, even when it's something new and they're both a little awkward and nervous, because it's _them_ \--Cas's favorite part is the quiet moments afterward, falling asleep in each other's arms.

Dean's favorite part is waking up to Cas still there, warm and solid and sleep-mussed next to him.

There are other nights when they don't quite make it home. When Dean's adventurous hands have Cas so hard and aching in his jeans that he pulls the Impala over onto the side of the road before he crashes it and puts it in park, climbs in the back seat and drags Dean with him, slotting their bodies together like two pieces of one whole, grinding his hips up into Dean's in a desperate bid for friction.

Those nights are fast and frantic, jeans and boxers shoved out of the way so Cas can reach between them and grasp Dean's hard and heavy cock and his own together, the heat and friction so good he can hardly hold on. He jerks them hard and fast, Dean's mouth open and wet and panting against his throat...or painfully slowly, Dean's groans for _more, faster, Cas c'mon_ buried in his chest. 

It's all desperation, the scrape of stubble and the scratch of blunt nails down his arms, the beat of Dean's heart thundering right next to his, the heady feeling that anyone could drive by and see exactly what they're doing at any moment. When Cas comes it feels wrenched from him, drawn out almost to the point of pain, a bow string pulled taught and ready to snap. It only releases when Cas feels Dean shudder in his arms and join him, his body going slack and heavy with something like relief.

They lay there in the aftermath, the first time and every time since, staring up at the roof of the Impala and listening to each other's breathing return to normal. Neither wants to be the first to move, to break the spell of silence and satisfaction and that hazy feeling like a good buzz--from sex, alcohol, or both--just starting to wear off.

When one of them finally does move, it's only to kiss the other on the nose, cheek, chin, whatever part is within reach, before reaching down under the seat for something to clean them both up with. They take their time putting each other back together, and ride the rest of the way home with their hands entwined on the seat between them.

Dean isn't twenty-six anymore, or even thirty, but he isn't quite old yet, either. And it turns out being in love and happy does honest-to-god fucking wonders for a guy's stamina. No pun intended. By the time they get home and to their room he's usually ready to go again, and sometimes Cas is right there with him. Other times, though, Cas pulls him close in their shared bed and kisses him long and slow and deep in a way that isn't leading anywhere else, just for the joy of kissing him. Dean's more than fine with that.

Anything and everything.


End file.
